


Ты его не знаешь

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча, новый знакомый, и вот Гарри уже на полпути в ад, который Джим создал для неё на земле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты его не знаешь

Написано по заявке Sherlock BBC Fest на diary.ru: _Гарри/Джим или наоборот_

_Встреча на собрании Анонимных алкоголиков, где оба пытаются преодолеть свою пагубную страсть, дружба, неожиданный секс во время попойки, после того, как Джим обнаруживает, что Гарри - сестра Джона, а Гарри понимает, что Джим и есть тот, кто едва не убил брата в бассейне. Дорейхенбах соответственно. Оба гомосексуальны, но так случилось._

И мир накрывает тьма. После двух бутылок джина, после разлитых коктейлей, после того, как сливки из баллончика попадают на губы и в глаза. Пол, кружащийся под ногами в ритме вздёрнутого на виселице танго; твистер, в который играешь только затем, чтобы провести рукой по чужой загорелой пояснице; скрэббл, где получается составить только слово «бля»; зеркало, которое лжёт, говоря, что тебе уже хватит. Тебе никогда не хватает, и зеркало это знает, и ты это знаешь. А та, чьё тело напоминает по цвету вафельный рожок, изображает из себя ванильный пломбир с до тошноты гадкими цукатами. И тебя тошнит. А потом, когда тьма рассеивается, появляются чьи-то крепкие руки, которые тянут за собой в душ, игнорируя наличие горячей воды. Холод растекается по груди и предплечьям. Кто-то заваривает чай. Кто-то, чертыхаясь, выливает чай в раковину и делает огромную кружку кофе. Горького, как твоя трезвая жизнь. 

— Гарри, — говорит этот кто-то голосом твоего брата, — мы же договорились. 

О чём договорились? Зачем и когда? Бутылки из-под вина хмуро косятся на тебя из мусорного ведра. Нет, не на тебя. На меня. Гарри, сестра Джона. Хмурые бутылки, хмурая Гарри, хмурое утро. И как же звали ту девицу, что исчезла из квартиры, словно её и не было никогда?

— Рад, что ты находишь время для интеллектуальных развлечений, — Джон разглядывает прошлогоднюю газету, где пьяные буквы складываются в простенькие ответы на вопросы кроссворда.

— Думаешь, я всё время пью? — утыкаясь носом в кружку, сиплю я. 

— Я это знаю, — отвечает Джон, откладывая газету в сторону и поднимая с пола мои вещи. И не только мои, мои сиськи в такую маечку просто не влезут. — Анонимные алкоголики, Гарри. Тебе давно пора отправиться к ним вновь. 

— С ними так скучно, Джонни! — мой стон разносится по квартире. 

— Наверное, по той причине, что они не пьют. И когда ты последний раз ела? — скептическим взглядом брат окидывает содержимое моего холодильника.

— Вчера, — отмахиваюсь я от Джона.

— И какой день недели был вчера? — приподнимает Джон бровь и, зажав нос рукой, выкидывает нечто страшное и серое в помойное ведро. Прямиком к бутылкам. Теперь у них появилась компания, вот весело-то им будет! 

— Пятница. 

Джон утыкается лицом в ладони. 

— Вчера был вторник, Гарри, — глухо говорит он. — И, чтобы ты знала, со своей новой работы ты тоже вылетела. 

Вот чёрт. Нет денег — нет выпивки. Нет выпивки — нет меня. Мой черёд утыкаться лицом в ладони.

— Сделай это ради меня, Гарри, — просит Джон. — Сходи на это хреново собрание хотя бы раз! 

— Хорошо, — киваю я. — Я схожу туда. Сегодня же. 

Да, из интереса я появлюсь там. В моём распоряжении будет бутылка диетической колы, приправленная лошадиной дозой виски. От скуки я не умру. Нужно будет только вовремя встать и сказать то, что я вызубрила наизусть ещё пару лет назад. 

— Всё, что ты принесёшь с собой, будет конфисковано. На время. Так что надраться прямо на собрании тебе вряд ли удастся. Господи, как тебе самой не надоело ломать свою жизнь?!

— А ты так и живёшь с этим чудиком, да? 

Джон сверлит меня взглядом. Конечно, живёт. Чудик спас его от смерти, хотя, если пораскинуть мозгами, то чудик сам и был виноват в том, что Джон оказался в бассейне. Костлявое нечто, обтянутое пальто и шарфиком.

— Сходи на собрание, Гарри. Пожалуйста.

Я сдаюсь. Я поднимаю руки ладонями вверх по направлению к брату.

— Вот и умница. 

Джон знает, что надолго меня не хватит. Я знаю, что при первой же возможности я напьюсь до состояния, близкого к коматозному.

— Я люблю тебя, — целует Джон меня в лоб. 

— И я тебя, — шепчу я. 

В шкафу, под грудой свитеров, припрятана фляжка с водкой. 

 

«Меня зовут Джим» — с этого-то всё и началось. Он стоит возле своего стула, держась за его спинку, он обращается ко всем, но только я вижу его насквозь, и плевать, что звучит это настолько пафосно, что хочется засунуть себе два пальца в рот, дотянувшись до самого горла. У таких, как этот парень, нет зависимостей. Такие, как он, не пьют, не нюхают, не курят. Праведная овца среди овец заблудших. А заблудшие овцы ведь должны интересоваться другими овцами, верно? 

— Ты и правда пьёшь? — спрашиваю я у него, стоит нам оказаться на улице. 

— Извини? — он скользит ленивым взглядом по моему лицу, словно не узнаёт. 

— Мы вместе были на собрании. 

— Но нас было больше, чем двое. Я должен был тебя запомнить, милая? Ты особенная?

Манера говорить у него весьма раздражающая. Это как в викторине, когда ведущий нарочно сбивает тебя с правильного варианта ответа, заставляя думать, что ты ошибаешься.

— Уж я-то точно особенная, — шепелявлю я, зажав сигарету во рту и роясь в сумке в поисках зажигалки. 

— Чем же?

— Тем, что я единственная, кто с тобой заговорил. 

Джим прищуривается. 

— Думаешь, это выделяет тебя из множества других людей? Это всего лишь собрание анонимных алкоголиков, а не встреча выпускников, где я — бывший школьный аутсайдер, а ты — подружка всей сборной по крикету или гребле. 

— При всём желании не могла бы таковой стать, — взмахиваю спичкой, плюнув на отсутствующую (может, она заболела?) зажигалку. Они ведь всегда теряются, только отвернись на секунду. 

Джим опирается на стену красного кирпича, который наверняка оставит разводы на его костюме. По виду костюм дорогой. И сам Джим не тянет на того, кто должен бы ходить по подобным местам. «Ты всегда всё упрощаешь, Гарри», — качает головой Джон. Он прав, я всегда ошибаюсь в людях. А люди — во мне. 

— И почему же? — Джим улыбается так, что кажется, что меня вот-вот втиснут в Железную деву без каких-либо протестов с моей стороны. 

— Я лесбиянка, — пожимаю я плечами. — Подобным сейчас никого не удивишь. Но мальчики из моего класса удивлялись долго, вплоть до окончания школы. 

— Засовывали потные руки тебе под форменную синюю юбку? 

— И не только руки, — я прислоняюсь к стене рядом с Джимом.

— Какая гадость, — чуть помолчав, комментирует он чужие руки и мою несчастную юбку. Я хихикаю. Джим растягивает губы в ухмылке. — И да, я пью.

 

Нет праведного ни одного, но Джим настолько хорош, что становится немного страшно. Он выглядит безгрешным, он выглядит идеальным. Щелкнет пальцами — и падут города. Прищурится — и сотни стрел вонзятся в тех, кто против него, а над головой его в ту же секунду воссияет нимб. Я думаю об этом три дня в неделю, в сумме — шесть раз. Я кусаю щёки изнутри, сгорая от любопытства, я хочу знать, кто он, где он, откуда он. Как он спит — в позе эмбриона или на спине; как он пьёт — надкусывает соломинку, цедя адское пойло по капле, или проглатывает залпом содержимое стакана; что он рассказывает коллегам по работе во время перекура и есть ли вообще у него работа; как он чистит обувь; как он читает книги — загибает уголок страницы или пользуется закладкой; с кем он спит в декабре и с кем расстаётся в марте. Он интересен мне, но я — «не из его лиги», как говорят в американских фильмах про пубертатных ребяток без единого прыщика на отъевшихся тридцатилетних лицах. Если он встречается со мной взглядом, то он кивает, в противном случае — игнорирует, заставляя меня нервно ёрзать на дешёвом офисном стуле. Нужен повод, людям всегда нужен повод, стимул, особый феромон, который заставит другого человека обратить на тебя внимание, даже если ты ничего собой не представляешь. Ничего ценного, дельного и интересного. Пьющая лесбиянка в свитере с растянутыми рукавами именно такая — безынтересная. 

Джон звонит между второй банкой грушевого сидра и пятой сигаретой за последние тридцать минут. Джон умеет выбирать время для разговора — я как раз занята тем, что ищу в себе что-то «особенное». Пока что чем-то особенным являются лишь облупившийся лак на ногтях да заусеница. И ноги, которые нельзя свести вместе, так сильно они горят там, где соприкасаются — то ли у меня температура, то ли я превысила свою норму в игре «Опереди отражение в кофейном столике, напившись до того состояния, когда вместо двух глаз у тебя их целых восемь». 

— У тебя довольно трезвый голос, — хмыкает Джон в трубку. — Для человека, который даже до кухни не в состоянии дойти, чтобы взять себе стакан под алкоголь. 

— Я пью из банки, — признаюсь я брату, — и незачем контролировать поток всего того высокоградусного и низкоградусного бухла, что омывает мою печень.

— У меня планы на твои органы, — вяло шутит Джон, — хотя не уверен, что после твоей смерти кто-то их захочет приобрести.

— Как же моё большое сердце? — интересуюсь я. — Такому будет рад любой пациент городской больницы, существующей на подаяния местных властей. 

— О да, если ему нечего терять, и он безнадёжен. И не может возразить против пересадки, так как нем от рождения. 

Непогашенный окурок принимается нещадно вонять в пепельнице, заполненной до краёв чайными пакетиками и пробками от вина. Отмахиваясь от дыма, я закашливаюсь. Даю Джону повод подколоть меня побольнее. 

— Как твои собрания? — вместо этого спрашивает Джон, за что я ему благодарна. 

— Неплохо. Вот, договорились встретиться и выпить всей нашей анонимной группой. — Матерясь про себя, выливаю в пепельницу остатки сидра. Как я и предполагала, спирта там слишком мало, чтобы дом смог взлететь на воздух вместе со мной и соседями. — Я кое-кого встретила. 

— И как её зовут? 

— Его, — отвечаю я, втайне возмущенная предположением Джона о том, что кроме выпивки и плотских утех с другими алкоголичками меня ничего не интересует. И только я открываю рот, чтобы произнести имя того существа, что выглядит таким занимательным для моих скучных будней, как слышу где-то на заднем плане повелительный голос Пальто, призывающий Джона перестать висеть на телефоне и заняться уже чем-нибудь полезным. Например, двойным убийством. 

— Я позвоню тебе позже, хорошо? — торопливо говорит Джон и тут же связь прерывается. Обиженно смотрю на экран телефона. Временами брат похож не на человека, побывавшего на войне, с армейской выправкой, стойкой и чем-нибудь там ещё, а на собачонку, которую Пальто даже лакомством подманивать не нужно — сама подбежит и уткнётся мордой в колени — настолько преданна и благодарна за возможность быть рядом. Я не сильна в психологии отношений, иначе моя жизнь не походила бы на сортир в замшелом клубе, где дверцы исписаны ругательствами и туалетная бумага валяется повсюду, даже в раковине и унитазном бачке. Надо что-то менять, думаю я, как думала и тогда, когда от меня уходила Клара, и когда она возвращалась ко мне, и когда я вставляла в кого-то пальцы, и когда кто-то сопел мне в шею и облизывал все три серёжки в правом ухе одновременно. Чуть шершавым розовым языком с пирсингом. 

И я меняю всё, пропуская два собрания подряд по причине того, что мой затуманенный мозг и трясущиеся руки выводят на вырванном календарном листе планы на мою дальнейшую жизнь: заняться бегом; купить ёршик для мытья посуды; выбросить старые журналы из спальни; извиниться перед дамочкой из квартиры напротив за своё поведение в четверг (вспомнить бы, в каком месяце это было!); записаться на курсы итальянского или французского; постричься в приличном салоне, а не надрезать себе пальцы, пытаясь стать похожей на Викторию Бэкхем; составить список подарков на Рождество. Заплетающимся языком я общаюсь с потенциальными работодателями, чьи номера мой окосевший взгляд наугад выхватывает из длинных и коротких объявлений в интернете. А по итогу, так ничего и не добившись, я выныриваю из полутёмных пабов, разбитых фонарных лампочек и огней модема, и понимаю, что Джон за эти две недели так мне и не перезвонил. «Где же ты, Гарри?» — спрашиваю я себя, когда в моей ванной комнате кто-то роняет флакон с кремом в унитаз, заливаясь счастливым нетрезвым смехом. Леопардовый лифчик, намотанный на дверную ручку, подмигивает мне своими тёмными животными пятнышками, анонимные алкоголики улыбаются как Свидетели Иеговы, зашедшие на огонёк к заблудшей душе. И если я не вижу впереди света, то, может быть, стоит брести во тьме в его поисках, хватаясь руками за стены? Душевая занавеска, гремя кольцами, падает на холодный кафель. 

 

— Значит, во мне всё-таки есть что-то особенное, раз ты сейчас стоишь рядом со мной? — я, всё ещё взбудораженная и немного взбешённая после разговора с Клэр, ведущей нашу группу, вопросительно приподнимаю левую бровь. Но, словно сговорившись, правая бровь следует её примеру. Донельзя глупое выражение лица — я вижу себя в отражении пластиковой стенки автобусной остановки. Минуты, оставшиеся до прибытия автобуса, ведут себя как девяностолетние старики, которые без помощи двух по-блядски накрашенных медсестёр и с кровати-то не встанут, с трудом сменяя друг друга на табло. 

— О Боже! — театрально восклицает Джим, пряча руки в карманы пальто. — Конечно же, нет! Ты слабая, обыкновенная, пьющая, не слишком привлекательная женщина за тридцать. 

— Бриджит Джонс наших дней? — У Клэр Джим не вызывает восторга, впрочем, как и я, она не сказала об этом прямо, но намекнула, когда по косточкам разбирала всё то, что ей не по нраву в нашей не очень-то сплочённой группке анонимных-бухающих-в-свободные-дни-человекообразных. Она говорит, что хорошо подвешенный язык идеально вписывается, смотрится и чувствуется за задёрнутыми занавесками, но не пользуется должной популярностью у тех, кто пришёл бороться и избавляться от старых привычек. Если только пришедшие не хотят приобрести новые, ещё более гадкие привычки.

— У тебя нет мужчины, у неё не было мужчины...

— В моём случае о мужчинах думать бессмысленно, — перебиваю я Джима на полуслове, и тот, недобро прищурившись, прикладывает указательный палец к губам. 

— Не сообщай мне ненужной информации, — говорит он и убирает руку обратно в карман. Осень хлопает рекламными листовками никому не известных магазинчиков и ресторанчиков, криво наклеенных на мусорный контейнер. 

— Так чего же ты хочешь, Джим? — я поправляю ремешок туфли, исподлобья поглядывая на него, морщащего лоб и ненатурально задумчивого. 

— Хотел предложить тебя подвезти, — Джим, в мгновение ока превратившийся в швейцара модного отеля в каком-нибудь захолустье, услужливо предлагает мне остановить и без того добровольно подъезжающий автобус.

— Цифры совпадают?

Я закусываю костяшки пальцев, чтобы не хихикнуть, подобно школьнице. Той самой, что трахает всё то, что занимается греблей или крикетом. Галантный Джим протягивает мне ладонь. И, сидя каждый у своего окна, мы наблюдаем за вечерними голубями, вечерними туристами и вечерними неоновыми вывесками. 

— По пинте? — предлагаю я, ни на что особо не надеясь. Мы серьёзные взрослые люди, мы должны считаться с тем, что серым клеточкам иногда необходимо работать, мы обязаны быть благоразумными. Может быть, Джим не хочет тратить своё время так бездарно, как трачу его я: дьявол в обличье монашки. 

— Нет, — качает Джим головой. 

«Да неужели?» — горько всхлипывает в правом виске воспоминание об уютном местечке, что всего-то в двух переулках от ближайшей остановки.

— Кьянти, — Джим подсаживается ко мне и невинно хлопает ресницами: — Кьянти и спагетти. 

Я дышу на стекло и рисую огромный фаллос, подписывая рядом: «Клэр». Джим придвигается ближе и хмыкает. Вдруг я найду, что предложить тебе, таинственный незнакомец, дополняющий мой рисунок более точными анатомическими подробностями?

 

Сидя в приёмной дантиста на вычурной оттоманке из искусственной кожи (судя по ощущениям и по виду — очень старый крокодил, согрешивший с питоном из зоопарка) я листаю «Вог» за прошлый год. Временами я прикладываю прохладную ладонь к щеке — зуб стремится вырваться из десны, прихватив с собой за компанию половину моей нижней челюсти. Боль нестерпимая; полоскание рта виски, ромашковым отваром и странной вонючей жидкостью синего цвета, найденной за дверцей шкафчика для умывальных принадлежностей ничего не дало. Мысленно проклинаю тот день, когда я решила, что посещение зубного врача — это для слабаков, и перелистываю страницы журнала так рьяно, будто хочу побить мировой рекорд по набору смс-сообщений одним пальцем. И тут мой взгляд цепляется за фотосессию, где модель, которая рискует свернуть себе шею, упав с таких-то высоченных каблуков, слишком второстепенна по сравнению с тем, что находится за её спиной. Тарелки. Прямоугольные тарелки, белые и гладкие. Великолепные ресторанные тарелки. И я прямо вижу, как отражаются в них три мишленовские звезды, мерцая мягким золотисто-оранжевым светом. И этот свет проникает в бокал кьянти, которым мне не довелось насладиться. Человек спит треть своей жизни, а я, по всей видимости, решила, что этого мало, что нужно ещё больше сна. И уснула прямо в автобусе. Рядом с Джимом. Почти сразу же после того, как он предложил мне маленькое тосканское лето, заключённое в бутылку и накрученное на вилку. И я помню, как посмотрела на профиль Джима и подумала, что я о нём совсем ничего не знаю. Вдруг он привык бить женщин за то, что они переспрашивают одно и то же у официанта по десять раз за минуту, демонстрируя своё невежество в полном объёме? Или крошат чесночный хлеб на скатерть? А может, он стесняется своих спутников и в разговоре цедит слова так, словно выдавливает лимон по капле в стакан холодной воды? Как бы там ни было, но это всё так и осталось для меня тайной. Такой же, как и причина, по которой Джим носит с собой булавки с перламутровыми шляпками-жемчужинами. Я сохранила и булавку, и записку. Словесная скупость Джима заставила меня той ночью пользоваться поисковиком и гадать над тем, что же он имел в виду, когда выводил корявыми печатными буквами на чужом парковочном талоне «Жвачка и спагетти» и «Кьянти и Кока-кола». Мою интеллектуальную несостоятельность? Его презрение к лягушатникам? Пошёл ты, Джим, подумала я и позвонила Оливии. А уж когда Оливия стянула платье через голову, я вообще перестала думать. 

— Мисс Гарриет Ватсон! — Да-да-да, говорю я зубу, сейчас мы от тебя избавимся раз и навсегда. Вернув журнал на место, я одёргиваю юбку, приглаживаю волосы, облизываю губы и поднимаю руку, как будто мы все ожидаем не тихого присвиста современной бормашины и команды «Сплюньте!», а, по меньшей мере, экзаменационную комиссию, возглавляемую Энтони Хиггинсом. 

 

Организм — до чёртиков мстительная штука. Два дня я и думать ни о чём не могу, кроме как о своём новом спутнике — флюсе размером с Антарктику. Ключ поворачивается в замке именно тогда, когда я пытаюсь задушить саму себя, уткнувшись носом в подушку. 

— Мне следовало предварительно позвонить тебе? — опасливо спрашивает меня брат, с лёгкостью уворачиваясь от запущенной в него щётки для волос, и опускает пакеты из Теско на пол, где пыль собралась в клубки и водит теперь хоровод вокруг ботинок Джона. 

— Хотя бы _перезвонить_ , — мой недовольный тон Джон в расчёт не принимает. Садится на краешек дивана рядом со мной, оставив после себя на полу грязные следы и мокрые пожухлые травинки, и пальцами приподнимает мой подбородок, внимательно изучая гадкий флюс.

— Завтра или послезавтра от него не останется и следа,— фыркает Джон, снимая куртку, от которой пахнет поздним октябрём и одеколоном, — твоя неспособность переносить даже лёгкую боль поражает. 

— Ты из-за него мне не позвонил, из-за этого своего чудика, — я отмахиваюсь от брата как от назойливой зелёной мухи. И передразниваю его: — Твоя неспособность не зависеть от него просто поражает, Джон, ты и представить не можешь, как же она меня поражает! 

Джон вздыхает и смотрит на меня с укоризной. 

— Ты ведь совсем ничего не знаешь, — говорит он мне, принимаясь мять в руках уголок пледа. 

— Кое-что я знаю, и это кое-что в конце концов заставит меня одеться во всё чёрное и пойти на твои похороны, вооружившись веником из каллов или лилий. А у меня на них аллергия, Джон, подумай над этим. 

Я жду, что Джон невесело пошутит в ответ или примется яростно защищать Пальто, проживание с которым под одной крышей само по себе чревато неприятностями. И всякими опасными штуками. Взрывами, например. Но Джон отмалчивается. И это пугает. _Кровь застыла, пальцы — лед, что-то страшное грядет_.

— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Джон, — шепчу я, проводя указательным пальцем по рукаву рубашки брата чуть выше локтя. 

Джон вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на меня — до этого он прожигал им дыру в моём побитом жизнью ковре. У ковров вообще нелёгкая жизнь, а уж тот, что похож на стриженого барана, распластавшегося по земле, испил чашу страданий до дна. 

— И как тебе это чувство? — неожиданно зло спрашивает Джон. — Оно ведь для тебя совсем новое. 

— Не нужно, Джон, пожалуйста. 

— Прежде чем разбрасываться словами, посмотри в словаре их значение, Гарри. — Джон, встав с дивана, принимается мерить шагами комнату. И выглядит это так, будто он хочет дойти пешком из Калькутты в Стамбул. Желательно минут за пять. И я охотно верю, что в гневе он сможет сделать и это. — Тебя волнуют лишь собственные переживания. И нет, это, разумеется, вполне в духе человеческой натуры. Никто не заставляет нас целиком и полностью отдаваться людям и раскрываться им. Никто не просит нас жертвовать собой ради других. Не всем суждено стать призраком матери Терезы, но в конечном итоге все мы думаем только о себе: пытаемся ли мы помочь голодающим в Африке, боремся ли за мир во всём мире или помогаем кому-то в супермаркете достать банку кукурузы с верхней полки. Я знаю тебя, и фраза о беспокойстве в твоём исполнении может быть лишь плодом просмотра тобою какого-нибудь мелодраматического сериала. Спроси Клару, спроси своих бывших друзей, спроси своих бывших коллег. 

Джон нарочито медленно застёгивает куртку. 

— Тебя легко любить настоящей, Гарри, по крайней мере, мне. Но не пытайся быть кем-то другим. 

Закрывая за собой дверь, Джон задевает пакеты. Клоунские носы — помидоры черри — обиженной стайкой выкатываются один за другим из треснувшей упаковки. 

Когда я встречаю кого-то из тех, кто знал нас с Кларой, этот кто-то непременно задаёт мне вопрос: «Как ты без неё, Гарри? Справляешься?» Вряд ли эти же люди спрашивают то же самое у Клары. Все априори решают, что Клара-то уж точно без меня справляется и продолжает жить дальше, в то время как мои покрасневшие от слёз глаза нечетким контуром обводят ёршик для мытья посуды, купленный ею давным-давно. К чему это я? Вероятно, к тому, что Джон переигрывает, говоря о том, насколько я настоящая и насколько это просто — любить меня. Флюс возмущённо раздувается, как только мои зубы вонзаются в помидор. За этот и все мои грехи. 

 

— Недостаточно тесное платье для такого выражения лица. — Никогда не любила подобные вещи: пачка жвачки, которая прищемляет тебе палец; желейные пауки на дне банки с шоколадными конфетами; маленький фаянсовый пенис, который предстаёт перед ошарашенным гостем во всей красе по мере избавления кружки от её содержимого... Джим, внезапно возникший передо мной из темноты, напоминает чёртика из табакерки, на подобное сравнение меня наталкивает даже его причёска. 

— Я больше в эти игры не играю, — я обхожу Джима, демонстративно стараясь не задеть того ненароком плечом или грудью. На каблуки моих сапог, словно на шампуры, нанизываются листья. — То ты ведёшь себя со мной по-приятельски, то изображаешь из себя Снежную королеву, в чьём королевстве лёд давным-давно растаял. Сегодня ты улыбаешься, завтра игнорируешь моё присутствие. Ломать голову над тем, почему ты поступаешь именно так, мне совсем не хочется. Твоя автобусная насмешка достигла поставленной цели — мне и разговаривать-то сейчас с тобой совсем неохота. В конце концов, в моём возрасте у людей полно других забот. — Я прикусываю язык. Банановый ликёр не то чтобы сильно заботит кого-то, кто не просиживает по часу среди завязавших и делающих вид, что они завязали, низов общества. Или верхов, это как посмотреть. Люди ходят на работу, пропускают пару пинт после, забирают детей из балетной школы, лепят горшки и вазы, готовят суп с фрикадельками, занимаются любовью, изменяют, снова идут на работу и снова лепят горшки в свободное время... И только меня одну волнует вопрос того, зачем в противный банановый ликёр нужно добавлять мороженое, когда им можно и просто так ужраться в сопли. Без сливочного привкуса и неприятных молочных разводов на стенках стакана. 

— Хочешь поразвлечься? — Я останавливаюсь. Я ощущаю себя политиком, которому проститутка, которую он подобрал на дороге по доброте душевной, предлагает отсосать забесплатно. Нет. Нет. Нет. Сейчас я отправлюсь домой, приготовлю на ужин ризотто, посмотрю «Топ Гир» и лягу в кровать, пропустив пару рюмок того самого ликёра на сон грядущий. А рано утром, бодрая и свежая, примусь за поиски работы. И никакие «поразвлечься» в обществе Джима этому не станут помехой. Плавали, знаем. 

— Хочу, — отвечаю я. Какая славная черта характера — уметь сдерживать обещания, данные самой себе. 

Такие автомобили мне не по вкусу — серьёзные, надутые, монументальные в своей агрессивности. Стоит мне только оказаться в салоне подобной зверюги, как я начинаю без умолку тараторить, жалея, что автомобильная аптечка слишком далеко, чтобы я могла заклеить себе рот лейкопластырем или сделать кляп из бинта. 

Наши с Джимом колени соприкасаются, и я ощущаю лёгкое покалывание в районе лопаток. Не неприятное, но достаточно неловкое. Стараясь скрыть смущение, я решаю, что буду молчать всю дорогу («Посмотрим на коровок и овечек, полюбуемся на сочные луга» — слова Джима, не мои), и тут же принимаюсь сыпать неуместными вопросами, которые Джим игнорирует, поджимая губы. Я сдаюсь на пятом, и если бы ответом служила мне тишина, я была бы куда как счастливее. Клэптоновская «Слёзы на небесах» навевает на меня тоску, надкусывая мой мозг изнутри и пробуя его на готовность. 

— У тебя кто-то есть? — не выдерживаю я затянувшейся (десять минут с небольшим) игры «Кошка сдохла», в которую я и не играла вовсе, а песня, словно невидимая тварь, вооружённая жвачкой, чавкает у меня за правым ухом. 

— У кого-то есть я, — говорит Джим и прибавляет газу. «Какие коровки, — стремительно темнеющее небо, разбавленное редкими фонарями, вспыхивающими по краям дороги то там, то сям, машет мне тенями деревьев, — какие овечки? Какое лоно природы и любовь к нетронутым застройщиками золотистым полям?» Я умна, спустившись с лестницы. Будь у автомобиля откидывающийся верх, моя соломенная шляпка давно унеслась бы в направлении Бирмингема. 

— Ты не хочешь сбавить скорость? — настороженно интересуюсь я у Джима, вжимаясь в сидение. Завывания Эрика Клэптона становятся физически невыносимыми. 

— «Чтобы вы умоляли и молили», — подпевает Джим, пристукивая пальцами по рулю, и выключает передние фары. Густой туман обрушивается на нас, поглощая и овечек, и коровок, и всю прочую живность, он поглощает красоты осенних пейзажей, мы несёмся вперёд наугад, и я очень хочу, чтобы это «наугад» не окончилось моими мольбами и молитвами вовсе не в моём исполнении. 

— Попроси меня остановиться, — зачем-то шепчет мой спутник, непринуждённо улыбаясь, и от обнажившейся полоски зубов отражается свет лунного лантерна. — Попроси, милая. 

— Нет, — примеряя на себя роль смертника, шепчу я в ответ, задыхаясь от собственной глупости, граничащей с маниакальным восторгом от происходящего, — ну уж нет. 

«Насколько тебя хватит, Джимми-бой?» 

Джим смотрит на бетонную постройку с выбитыми стёклами, которая летит нам навстречу, я смотрю на неё, она смотрит на нас. И из нас троих только Джиму приходит в голову начать смеяться. Крепко зажмурившись, я желаю Джиму сдохнуть раньше меня — иначе я добью его самостоятельно. Если, разумеется, руки будут на месте, и сердце остановится не сразу. Или в мою шею не вонзится кусок лобового стекла. Машину резко уводит в сторону, а Клэптон, начавший было заново заунывно ныть про свои небеса, наконец умолкает. Я чувствую себя абсолютно счастливой, когда перед глазами резко вспыхивает фейерверк и тут же гаснет, уступая место гигантским чернильным кляксам.

— Су-у-у-ка, — всхлипываю я, прикасаясь к ссадинам и порезам поочерёдно, пока Джим заинтересованно разглядывает меня. — И машину жалко, — киваю головой на разбитый седан, растерявший всю свою звериную ярость при встрече с железными воротами. 

Джим усмехается и сплевывает кровью в сторону чахлого куста барвинка.

— Да брось, — говорит он, будто мы всего-навсего забыли приклеить марку на конверт, — машина всё равно не моя. 

И добавляет отвлечённое, то, что я спрашивала у него ранее: — У тебя кто-то есть? 

Я ошарашено вглядываюсь в его невозмутимое лицо. Машинально отмечаю отсутствие двух пуговиц на пальто. 

— У меня кто-то был. — И зачем-то рассказываю ему о Кларе. 

 

Не нужно особого склада ума для понимания некоторых вещей — достаточно просто наличия этого самого ума. Незамысловатая такая мысль, заветревшаяся по краям как кусочек сыра, оброненный за холодильник. Джон говорит о Шерлоке: «Высокоактивный социопат». И газеты с журналами радостно вторят ему, заливая слюнями восторга и едкими каплями недоверия развороты и полосы. Джон знает, о чём говорит, даже если и повторяет подобную характеристику со слов самого социопата, у Джона в голове вовсе не конфетные фантики, подгоняемые весёлым шизанутым ветерком. Да и откуда фантикам взяться у Джона, когда они все у меня? 

В детстве прятаться под одеялом от монстров было куда как проще, ведь в детстве не тянуло выползти из укрытия, проморгаться и наконец-то налить себе выпить или сварить кастрюльку макарон, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить неуёмный и жадный до чужого тела ужас. После той вылазки за город единственным путём к спасению стал блок сигарет, припрятанный на случай каких-нибудь грандиозных событий в моей жизни: затянувшиеся секс-мероприятия, заклинившая входная дверь или взятие меня в заложники. С того момента как я шагнула в тёмную прохладу собственной квартиры и закрылась изнутри на все замки, навесив для надёжности ещё и цепочку, я только и делала, что курила, завернувшись в кокон из одеяла «против монстров» и отключив все телефоны. Мне мерещился в каждом обойном узоре Джим, который был весел, как стадо неразумных дитяток, дорвавшееся до диснейлендовских аттракционов, и потому страшен, как геенна огненная. Плохо понимаю, чем социопат отличается от психопата (фильм уж точно переименовывать бы не стали), но Джону, по всей видимости, попался в шоколадном яйце пушистенький розовый кроличек, в то время как мне достался целлулоидный индийский бог смерти с порцией карри на вынос в одной руке и зазубренным топором — в другой. 

Страшно стало лишь в самом конце, как в добротном триллере, когда попутная машина выплюнула нас возле забегаловки, и мы с Джимом вновь остались наедине, и между нами были лишь коробочки с поздним азиатским ужином и почти остывшая пицца. Я проглотила кусочек тушёного мяса, которое словно кто-то уже прожевал за меня, посмотрела вскользь поверх головы Джима, лишь мельком зацепив удовлетворённое и сытое выражение его лица, и только тогда провалилась в клейстер кошмара, захватив с собой тарелку лапши. 

— Гарри, — губы Джима беззвучно шевелились, зато в голове все мои страхи били в набат и кричали так, что покойникам впору было восставать из могил и срочно отправляться на кастинг продолжения «Ночь живых мертвецов», — что-то не так? 

О, нет, Джим, всё отлично. Всё замечательно, Джим. Кажется, я только что сгорела изнутри, и теперь дым от моих костей застилает мне мои же глаза. 

Единственный сжалившийся над нами водитель всю дорогу некрасиво косился в зеркало дальнего вида и самым неприличным образом ухмылялся, как будто видел во мне и Джиме нечто такое, что обычно показывают в бродячем цирке за дополнительную плату в пару фунтов. 

— Любовная размолвка? — гоготнул он, и вместо того, чтобы промолчать или просто кивнуть, Джим опустил руку мне на бедро и несильно, но довольно болезненно ущипнул, а потом подмигнул водителю так сально, что мне срочно потребовался пакет, какие выдают в самолётах. 

— Нет, — разумеется, «да», — всё в порядке, — кругом полнейший бред и наитемнейший мрак. 

Просто пару часов назад я чуть не погибла. Всё в порядке, Джим. Я выдала тебе едва ли не всю свою подноготную, Джим, хотя мы с тобой даже толком не знакомы. Всё в порядке. Теперь я как выпотрошенная индюшка. А так — всё просто отлично. 

Я сбегаю от Джима, как невеста со свадьбы, с мудростью отварной курицы, с репликами, достойными «Золотой малины». И обжимаюсь с унитазом так страстно и так долго, что унитаз мог бы сделать мне предложение без промедления. 

По-вуайеристски настроенное утро заглядывает в комнату, и на пороге возникает Джон, которому не хватает только нимба и песнопений. 

— Тебя так долго не было, — плаксивым тоном говорю я, и брат от неожиданности подпрыгивает на месте, смешно взмахнув руками. 

— Апельсиновый сок и большая таблетка аспирина? — недовольно бросает он, принимаясь насиловать шнурки своих армейских ботинок. 

— Лучше просто усыпи меня, не забыв потрепать по голове напоследок, — мой голос подрагивает. — Или забери меня к себе, в вашу с Шерлоком квартиру. 

Джон ошеломлённо смотрит на меня, будто я только что пересказала ему основы военно-полевой хирургии, ни разу не ошибившись. 

— Я трезвая, просто мне немного не по себе. Совсем немного. 

— Я заварю чай, — решительно объявляет Джон и удаляется на кухню, шаркая ногами. Джон всегда заваривает чай, испытывая едва ли не оргазм от осознания собственной значимости в тот момент, когда кипяток ударяется о стенки и дно чайничка, Джон становится старшим братом, а я превращаюсь в малолетку, наглотавшуюся таблеток на скучном, а оттого неудавшемся рейве летом восемьдесят девятого года. Это была первая чашка чая, которую Джон заварил для меня, и пока я мелкими глотками вливала в себя «Даржилинг», братец сидел напротив и без тени любопытства разглядывал синие круги, залегшие под моими глазами. Как сейчас. И какая по счёту эта чашка, я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Но усталое презрение, сдобренное братской любовью, всё то же. 

— И давно ты так... проводишь время? — Джон наклоняется вперёд и с деланным дружелюбием похлопывает одеяло, как будто оно любимая хозяйская кошка, неприятная гостю до глубины души. 

— Понятия не имею, — признаюсь я, а самой бы разрыдаться и кинуться к нему на шею. 

— У тебя на лице и руках порезы, ты знаешь об этом? — брат осторожно подходит к теме моего будущего допроса с пристрастием. 

— А, ерунда, — невозмутимо сообщаю я то ли Джону, то ли себе, а у самой внутри — бунзеновская горелка, оставленная без присмотра на складе быстро воспламеняющихся боеприпасов в непосредственной близости от них. — Попала в небольшую аварию. 

— В аварию? Ты...

— Была с другом, он не справился с управлением, мы вылетели на встречку и столкнулись с другой машиной, — городить ерунду хотелось бы с умом, но сил выдумывать что-то сложнее перефразированных отголосков новостей, у меня нет. 

— С другом? Я его знаю? — режим «старший брат» включён, всем надеть защитные костюмы и отвернуться к стене, дабы не задело осколками. 

— Я уже тебе всё сказала, — отрезаю я, — лишние знания ведут к облысению, Джон. 

Но у брата уже взгляд естествоиспытателя, набредшего на невиданный ранее след или невероятно редкий лапистый цветочек. Я бы хотела рассказать тебе, Джон, о том, что со мной происходит и кто в этом виноват. Но что-то удерживает меня, что-то очень громоздкое и вечно голодное: моя природная лживость и подростковое нежелание посвящать по-настоящему взрослых и серьёзных людей в те аспекты своей жизни, которые они всё равно не одобрят и не поймут. 

— Ты больше не злишься? — памятуя про последнюю нашу встречу, я увожу разговор в другое русло, самое любимое русло — опасный Шерлок Холмс. И вот я снова старшая сестра, ура. Шестилетняя маленькая идиотка внутри меня заливается счастливым смехом. 

— Я же пришёл, — пожимает Джон плечами, и желание расспрашивать брата о великом и жуть каком умном Шерлоке Холмсе пропадает. Как отрезало. Джон всё равно придёт ко мне. Что бы ни случилось. 

— Посидишь со мной, пока я сплю? — я вручаю пустую чашку из-под чая Джону, вытягиваюсь на диване, укутываюсь в одеяло так, что виден только кончик носа, и почти мгновенно засыпаю. Джон гладит меня по волосам и совсем не по-мужски нежно пересчитывает пальцами кусачие злые царапины и ранки на моём лбу и бровях.

За то время, что я провела в сладостных объятьях Морфея, Джон успел пополнить запасы провизии, почистить полочку в ванной комнате и заменить мою зубную щётку с растрепавшимися щетинками (все смотрят в разные стороны и выглядят одинаково потасканными, даже если особо не вглядываться — ни дать ни взять рок-звезда семидесятых на благотворительном концерте конца двухтысячных) на новую. На столе обнаружились банка растворимого кофе, банка маринованных патиссонов и банка клюквенного соуса. Если кофе ещё можно понять, то патиссоны и соус требуют немедленного звонка в полицию — срочное расследование таинственного происшествия в отдельно взятой квартире. И никакой записки от Джона, только смайлик из чистящего порошка на дне грязной ванны.

Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, то есть, одевшись в более-менее чистую одежду, выуженную из контейнера с грязным бельём, я отправляюсь к анонимным алкоголикам, предвкушая с неподдельным ужасом встречу с Джимом и надеясь, что я не перепутала день собрания — иначе окажусь в обществе толстух, мечтающих похудеть и сразу после этого залезть в трусы к Колину Ферту или Алану Рикману. Но реальность опять кусается — едва я переступаю порог центра (на самом деле — складское помещение крупного строительного магазина, сдаваемое в аренду всяким фуфловым организациям типа нашей), как наманикюренные когти Клэр вцепляются в мой рукав. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — у Клэр голос, как у радиоведущего, в прямом эфире обличающего пропаганду гомосексуализма в мультике про Винни-Пуха и его блохастых дружков. 

Клэр втягивает меня в узкую каморку, торопливо загораживая фотографией в рамочке пепельницу с недокуренной сигаретой, и жестом предлагает мне сесть на знакомый до синяков на заднице стул. 

— Я постою, — замираю в скучающей позе подле двери.

— Это по поводу наших собраний, — недовольная Клэр с начальственным видом садится за свой стол и принимается поочерёдно выдвигать и задвигать его ящики. — Я считаю, что тебе здесь не место.

— Ага, — хватаюсь за ручку двери, — чего зря время терять в твоём кабинете, когда все самые лучшие места в партере вот-вот займут? 

— Ты не поняла, — говорит Клэр, планирующая разродиться злорадством в течение нескольких секунд, — я вычеркнула твоё имя из списка. 

— Почему? — недоумение на моём лице, вероятно, граничит с откровенной глупостью в моём же взгляде. — Я пропустила всего пару встреч, это не повод меня исключать. 

Клэр торжествует и поправляет бретели платья из искусственной кожи — я бы в такое влезла только с мылом, шампунем, гелем и любрикантом одновременно. Производители одежды из кожи не жалуют тех, чей размер почти вплотную подполз к четырнадцатому. 

— Птичка напела, что программа двенадцати шагов в отношении тебя дала сбой ещё до того, как ты впервые глотнула материнского молока. 

— Люди чего только не скажут, — фыркаю я, считая про себя до десяти, чтобы не запустить руки в идеальную причёску Клэр и не повырывать все её локоны к хренам собачьим. 

— Извини, но решение окончательное, я не собираюсь искать правых и виноватых, у меня, знаешь ли, нюх на людей, подобных тебе. — Серебристые ногти нетерпеливо разрезают воздух, когда Клэр машет мне рукой: — До свидания, Гарри. 

— Это на каких ещё таких? — переключаюсь на подсчёт отрубленных голов с макияжем, как у Клэр, и её серёжками — изумрудными капельками, обвитыми золотыми листьями. Небось от платины уши уже болят, переключилась на более дешёвые и броские металлы.

— Ленивых энергетических вампиров с самомнением, бесполезных паразитов, у которых характер мямли, но гонора в избытке. — Я принимаюсь хохотать, а Клэр — багроветь.

— Меня это даже не задевает, — багровая Клэр вытягивает руку вперёд и указывает серебром ногтя на дверь: — Встречи разработаны для тех, кто хочет стать кем-то, сбросить старую кожу и зажить полноценной жизнью, а не для тех, кто пал так низко, что способен лишь злобно насмехаться над другими людьми с такими же проблемами, закапываясь ещё глубже в землю, поближе к Аду. 

— Смотри, не ударься в религию, Клэр, и не сбеги в женский монастырь на юге Франции… — я хочу добавить ещё что-то про невест Христовых, которые, дав обет безбрачия, не раздвигают ноги перед кем попало и вообще ни перед кем — Клэр, изменяющая мужу с тренером курса йоги для пятнадцатилетних мамаш-одиночек, вряд ли впишется в их тёплую компанию, но вдруг становится так тяжело ворочать языком, что я могу только шипеть и издавать тонкий свист. 

— Гарри? — встревожено зовёт меня Клэр, но я уже такая лёгкая и воздушная, что успеваю упорхнуть в вентиляционное окно до похлопывания по щекам, встряхивания за плечи и визгливого призыва о помощи.

 

— «Доколе положу врагов Твоих в подножие ног Твоих», — Джим тянет за концы шейный платок, которым он завязал мне глаза, когда мы были внизу, и, перед тем как подтолкнуть меня вперёд, целует моё плечо. Этот поцелуй вскользь, вдобавок не в губы, не в шею, ядовитее и заразнее укуса самого опасного паукообразного — если от укуса можно умереть наверняка, то поцелуи требуют продолжения, которого не будет. «Зато будет труп, — оценивает обстановку комнаты выпитая на двоих с Джимом бутылка бренди. — Ты чего-то подобного и ждала. Разве нет? А почему нет?..» 

Нервное истощение — так мне сказали в больнице, прежде чем отправить восвояси. Пинок под зад от здравоохранения вышел слабым: и без слов понятно, что с таким диагнозом отдельную палату не предоставят, а больничных коек не хватает даже на тяжелобольных пациентов. Нервное истощение, как выяснилось, отлично лечится за один вечер убойными порциями «Чёрного русского». И долгим, долгим отсутствием Джима после. Вместе с ним исчезли бессонница и мигрени, хотя по большей части они с Джимом и связаны не были — просто были, и всё тут. Пропав со всех моих радаров, Джим оказал мне услугу — сосредоточившись на повседневных проблемах, не связанных с наличием дружелюбно настроенного по отношению ко мне психопата, я практически не прикасалась к алкоголю, а восемь недель без спиртного — это почти победа. Для клуба анонимных алкоголиков, например. На моё счастье, в тот день, когда я упала в обморок в кабинете Клэр, у Джона оказался выключен телефон, поэтому подлая ведьма с золотыми серьгами в ушах не сумела наябедничать. А уж сообщать ему лично о том, что меня выставили за дверь, а возле этой двери — весьма вовремя — обнаружилась машина скорой помощи, а у меня — совсем некстати — неврастения, я не горела желанием. 

Джон звонил редко, чаще писал короткие имэйлы, которые я выуживала из корзины со спамом (сил на борьбу со своенравным почтовым ящиком не было, да и сейчас нет) и мельком просматривала. О том, чтобы встретиться, и речи не шло — они с Шерлоком были на затяжной рыбалке, подсекали и вели крупную рыбу. Настолько крупную, что некоторые электронные письма были даже не дописаны, оборваны на середине фразы. Пальто мелькало в таблоидах с завидным постоянством, только вот заголовки становились всё более жёсткими и резкими. Поклонников у консультирующего детектива поубавилось, зато верный вассал Джон оставался с ним. Будь я старше лет на сорок, а то и пятьдесят, то прилюдно плевала бы на фотографии Шерлока со злобной старушечьей меткостью — украл у меня Джона, вор, подлый вор. 

В один из тех дней, когда солнце неприветливо смотрит в затылок, а снег, устав бесцельно кружиться, собирается в симпатичные сугробы, мгновенно становящимися рыхлыми и пыльно-серыми, я осознала, насколько скучна жизнь, не подключённая к аппарату искусственного дыхания — к вину, виски и джину. И, не сомневаясь в правильности решения, отправилась за лекарственными препаратами, которые сама себе и назначила, в ближайший супермаркет, всего-то улицу перейти.   
Стойка с диабетическим печеньем алела ценниками, кристаллическая фруктоза красиво искрилась в свете магазинных ламп, и я, стоящая в проходе между рядами и ловко маскирующая упаковку тампонов пучком сельдерея, оказалась совсем не готова к тому, что упаковки лимонного зефира, сделанного всё на той же фруктозе, вдруг возьмут и заговорят со мной. 

— Здравствуй, милая, — поприветствовал меня зефир голосом Джима, — выглядишь посвежевшей и исхудавшей. Сняла эти джинсы с плотно сидящего на героине маляра?

— Ты за мной следил? — с подозрением спросила я, хотя даже годовалой крохе понятно, что да, следил. И чёрт его знает, сколько времени это продолжалось. Вдруг он разглядывал мои окна в бинокль? Несусветная чушь, принимая во внимание то, что Джиму неизвестен мой адрес, но Джим в роли Подглядывающего Тома меня бы не удивил. Скорее, вызвал бы лёгкое волнение — а так ли уж хорошо я выгляжу в нижнем белье, как говорили мне все мои девочки? 

— Я бы это так не назвал, — Джим вышел из-за стеллажа, при этом выглядел он так, словно минутой ранее едва вырвался из рук двух дизайнеров, одного стилиста и трёх парикмахеров, — но если тебе будет приятно думать об этом в таком ключе, то я не против. 

— А как тогда объяснить нашу внезапную встречу? — со здравой долей скептицизма поинтересовалась я. 

— Совпадение, случайность, — Джим улыбнулся мне, — «их свела сама судьба». 

— Меня выперли из АА, — пожаловалась я, сама не зная зачем, — Клэр постаралась. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Джим, — такая досада, милая. 

В кармане его пальто, что примечательно, того же самого, только пуговицы вернулись на свои места, зазвонил мобильный телефон. Преотвратнейшая песня, но Джим вовсю наслаждался музыкальной темой из «Лихорадки субботнего вечера», даже глаза полуприкрыл, позволяя ресницам чуть возбуждённо подрагивать.

— Может, тебе стоит ответить? — не выдержала я. Джим нахмурился и покачал указательным пальцем из стороны в сторону. После чего достал из другого кармана бежевый прямоугольник (визитка?) и протянул его мне. 

— Это приглашение в гости, Гарри. Пообещай, что придёшь. 

— Зачем бы мне это делать? Зачем приходить? — телефон наконец-то замолк, и я успокоено выдохнула. Благодаря Джиму, моя ненависть к некоторым исполнителям становилась просто-таки запредельной. Сначала Клэптон, теперь Би Джиз. Джим здорово смахивал на заевший музыкальный автомат, какие ещё изредка встречаются в забегаловках с уклоном в сторону ретро. 

Невыразимо притягательное и до чёртиков загадочное воплощение моих кошмаров, которое в миру зовётся просто Джимом, подошло ко мне вплотную и прошептало на ухо: — Потому что ты особенная, Гарри. Не так ли? 

А потом, после этого сладкого и пьянящего «особенная», он ушёл. Не прощаясь и не оборачиваясь. Как будто только затем и караулил меня, чтобы пригласить то ли на обед, то ли на ужин. Я ещё подумала: «И чего я боялась?» Оказывается, время отлично умеет притуплять страх, как вода из-под крана — лезвия ножниц, лежащих на самом дне раковины. Но он назвал меня особенной — кто бы устоял? 

Два дня спустя наступает «сейчас». 

— На самом деле, Гарри, — чуть разочарованно говорит Джим, видимо, поражаясь моей душевной чёрствости и неспособности оценить подарок, — тебе это нравится. Какой-то части тебя. Той самой, что захотела умереть в машине в тот вечер, прихватив и другую половину тебя на тот свет. 

Я даже обдумать свою реплику не успеваю, как меня тошнит на ковёр. Джим вздыхает, а я поднимаю глаза на то, что лежит на широкой кровати, и вновь вижу изумрудные капельки в обрамлении золота, кажущегося тусклым из-за нехватки света. Глубокий зелёный цвет камня, которому полумрак лишь добавляет оттенков разной насыщенности, вызывает новый приступ тошноты. Джим протягивает мне носовой платок — не бумажный, льняной. 

— Бедная Гарри, — берёт меня за руку Джим и нежно гладит большим пальцем моё запястье, пока я вытираю рот, — наверное, стоило всё обставить менее театрально. 

Весь вечер — трёхактная пьеса. Акт первый, где я петляю по улицам, ища нужный дом, и непристойно выражаюсь, не находя, где я снимаю обувь в уютной прихожей, которую тянет назвать передней, так она не похожа на обычные скудные метры линолеума перед входом в обычную же гостиную. 

— Спасибо, что пришла, милая, — Джим в смокинге, лениво крутит в пальцах незажжённую сигару, — я уверен, что мы отлично проведём время. Располагайся.

Акт второй, «После ужина». Я не вижу ни фотографий, ни книг, ни прочих мелочей, наподобие увядших цветов, которые лень выбрасывать, или носка, потерявшего собрата, или мази от герпеса, забытой на столике. Дом не выглядит обжитым, он словно сошёл со страниц архитектурно-дизайнерского каталога. Мы пьём бренди, разбавляя холод комнаты не разговором, но теплом тел, пропитывающихся алкоголем намного быстрее, чем бисквиты. Бисквитов, кстати, нет. Очень жаль. 

— Тебя долго не было, — Джим ставит пластинку на проигрыватель, предварительно сдув с неё невидимую пыль, — что весьма печально — оказалось, что за несколько наших коротких встреч я успел к тебе привязаться. Тебе нравится Фред Астер?

До того момента, как он запел, я бы со всей вероятностью могла ответить «да». Он ведь и вправду мне нравился, ровно до этой минуты. 

— Нет, — я наполняю бокал до краёв, наплевав на традицию «чуть меньше половины». — Чей это дом? 

Сколько есть ещё слов, способных по умилительной гадливости соперничать с глаголом «привязался»? В детстве я была привязана к кроликам на ферме, много позже — к Кларе. Вслух же говорила одно и то же: «Я люблю тебя». И мягкому плюшевому кролику с тупым взглядом, и прекрасной заботливой Кларе с медными волосами. Джим умеет лучше меня подбирать слова. 

Акт третий. Когда кончается бренди, ружьё выстреливает. И, как последняя сволочь, стреляет в сердце. Попутно задевает лёгкие, печень, селезёнку и так и не вырезанный аппендикс. Вот такая ловкая и умелая пуля. 

— Пойдём, — Джим ведёт меня за собой по лестнице, которая каждый наш шаг встречает отсутствием скрипа. Неправильные ступени неправильной лестницы. — Все любят подарки. 

Занавес опускается после того, как я подхожу ближе, склоняюсь над головой, потерявшей где-то всё остальное туловище, и убеждаюсь, что это действительно Клэр. 

— Я захватил пятновыводитель. Интуиция, — Джим натягивает на руки кожаные перчатки Клэр, которые успел достать из шкафа, и, открутив колпачок с небольшой бутылки без опознавательных знаков, выливает её содержимое на мой так и не переваренный ужин. — Хочешь помочь?

Я обессилено сползаю по стене. Джим отрезал Клэр голову. Безмозглую голову. Для меня. 

— Ну что ты, Гарри. Включённый миксер или фен, брошенные в аквариум, будут теперь не в радость? — издевается Джим, затирая пятно шейным платком. А когда пятно замыто, Джим с беззаботностью бабочки заявляет: — Ужин прошёл великолепно. Как-нибудь стоит повторить. 

— Ты понимаешь, — голос у меня, как у робота, требующего машинного масла для всех своих членов уже лет сто как, — что ты сделал?

Джим удивлённо хлопает глазами.

— У меня слов нет, — выдыхаю я и провожу языком по зубам. На зубах налёт, во рту сладковатый привкус, отдающий подгнившим виноградом.

— Я её и пальцем не трогал, Гарри, клянусь, — Джим садится на пол рядом со мной и честными глазами смотрит на меня, — она сама всё сделала. 

— И как же ей это удалось? — сейчас бы закурить, но сигареты остались в кармане куртки. 

— Бог мой, — Джим раздосадовано хлопает себя обеими ладонями по коленям, — не решила же ты, в самом деле, что я способен на такое? 

Он решительно встаёт и рывком хватает голову покойной Клэр. Я и хотела бы не смотреть, но глаз оторвать невозможно: Джим держит свой трофей за волосы, и похож он в этот момент на хладнокровного воина со старинных гравюр. 

— Это — воск! — в доказательство своих слов, Джим принимается мять нос Клэр и скрести ногтями по её скулам — из-под ногтей летит прозрачно-белая стружка. — Воск! — а потом он кидает голову мне, и в полёте у восковой головы отваливается ухо. Серёжка бесшумно падает на ковёр и тут же теряется в пушистом ворсе. 

Временами мне снятся сны о том, как я опаздываю на самолёт, и все часы на моём пути показывают неправильное время. Так вот находиться рядом с Джимом — это как опаздывать на самолёт наяву. Регистрация завершена, посадка на борт окончена. Чувства облегчения не будет, потому что ты не проснёшься. Никогда. 

Я прикасаюсь подушечкой указательного пальца к ресницам, сделанным из беличьих волос или чего-то подобного, осторожно дотрагиваюсь до восковых губ. В полумраке, да ещё будучи нетрезвой, неудивительно, что я приняла голову за настоящую. Вблизи же она такая, какая есть: грубовато сделанная, состряпанная если не на скорую руку, то человеком, у которого времени было недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать её хорошо. Я отколупываю красный воск, изображающий место, где металл соприкоснулся с тонкой кожей на шее в первый и последний раз, и кидаю отломанный кусочек в сторону упавшей серьги. 

— Теперь довольна? — обиженно бурчит Джим. — У тебя что, совсем нет чувства юмора? 

И доказывает, что вот как раз у него чувство юмора есть: — На самом деле, Клэр наверху. 

Теперь можешь расслабиться, Гарри, говорю я себе, после эпизода с машиной ты поняла логику действий Джима. Она у него идеально-извращённая. 

Клэр, в элегантном чёрно-белом костюме-двойке, висит в петле. Джим лёгким движением заставляет тело Клэр качаться, превращая труп обыкновенный в труп-маятник. Эдгар По живо накропал бы небольшой рассказ, увидев подобное, даже на отсутствие колодца бы наплевал. Танцующие на стене страшные тени перемигиваются и пересмеиваются. 

— Люди, — вздыхает Джим, — чего только не сделают, лишь бы их не убили из большого некрасивого пистолета. Люди, Гарри, сами готовы принести стул, шнур и сделать петлю. Правда, они с неохотой просовывают туда голову, впрочем, им простительно. И ещё с меньшим желанием избавляются они от стула, на котором стоят. 

Джим ухватывает Клэр за мёртвую ступню, останавливая бессмысленное движение.

— Клэр оказалась стойкой и храброй, Гарри. Кинематографическое мышление — ты до последнего будешь надеяться, что тебя спасут. Но в последней момент дверь не распахнётся. Разве что там, у них, — Джим показывает на потолок, подразумевая Царство Божие и апостола Петра, поигрывающего ключами от Рая. 

И слов у меня по-прежнему нет, язык отнялся. 

Внизу я терпеливо жду, пока Джим загрузит последнюю тарелку в посудомоечную машину, а в голове — миллионы направлений и перелётов. Дальше, как можно дальше. 

— Пожалуй, всё, — объявляет Джим, ранее успевший протереть все перила, столы, подлокотники. Просто так, потому что «у нас есть на это время». Я боюсь спросить у Джима, на что у нас времени нет, вернее, не будет в дальнейшем. 

В саквояже, стоящем у входной двери и похожем на врачебный, лежат отбеливатель и восковая голова. Пока Джим упаковывал всё это, я искала вторую серьгу Клэр. А когда нашла, Джим забрал её у меня и бережно убрал обе серёжки в шкатулку с драгоценностями. 

— Ты готова? — спрашивает Джим и поочерёдно щёлкает выключателями. Я вздрагиваю и киваю. Вместе с моим кивком гаснет свет. 

На улице Джим крепко берёт меня за руку, как полицейский — потерявшегося ребёнка, и идёт чуть впереди, позволяя мне путаться в полах длинной юбки ровно столько, сколько мне хочется. Чёрно-лиловый поздний вечер, похожий на голодного кота, набрасывается на нас с Джимом как на банку консервированного корма. 

— Пойдём к тебе? — предлагает Джим, не замедляя шага. У нас, у потерявшихся детей, нет повода не доверять полицейским в смокинге. Да и что я могу ответить Джиму? «Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, когда поблизости не будет посиневшего трупа со странгуляционной бороздой?» 

— Как пожелаешь, — просто отвечаю я ему, и мы движемся дальше, в сторону метро.

 

А вода всё течёт и течёт, в канализационных трубах что-то гремит и фыркает, и Джим придерживает мои волосы. Слабый желудок и слабые нервы дают о себе знать слишком уж часто за последние несколько часов, куда лучше было бы, если бы они отправляли мне открытки из Австралии, и я забыла о том, каково это — испытывать спазмы каждые две минуты и забывать дышать во время рвотных позывов. 

— Кто это? — Джим показывает мне фотографию, на которой мы с Джоном стоим в обнимку на лодочной пристани. Очень своевременный вопрос, к теме нашего разговора имеющий непосредственное отношение — следует ли отмывать стену лифта или позволить мерзкой жёлто-бурой массе засохнуть.

— Мой брат, — шепчу севшим голосом. Фотография снята восемь лет назад, в то время я щеголяла светлыми локонами как у Мэрилин Монро и состояла в непродолжительных и необременительных отношениях с человеком, сделавшим снимок. Тот период времени богат на события, о которых не хочется рассказывать. Например, однажды я осталась наедине с мужчиной в одной из комнат почти стёршегося из моей памяти чужого дома. Запахи пота, алкоголя и секса были там до нас, и после того, как мы покинули комнату, гамма ароматов не изменилась. Мы были пьяны настолько, что все наши убеждения, принципы и моральные устои оказались в одной постели, перемешались между собой, встряхнулись, выстрелили пробкой в потолок и бурно кончили, поаплодировав друг другу напоследок. Он изменил жене, а я себе. Поучительная история, урок из которой извлекла наверняка только я, но никак не он. И плёнку с фотографиями с той вечеринки засветила тоже я. Нарочно. Это всё — о болезненности воспоминаний, просыпающейся в тот момент, когда кто-то (допустим, это Джим) рассматривает твою жизнь, заточённую под стекло правильной геометрической формы. Шутливое «Эге, Гарри! Могу поспорить, что твоему брату жилось несладко — ты отбивала у него всех подружек!» надоедает быстро, а сожалеющее «Вы были красивой парой» при взгляде на глянцевый осколок наших с Кларой отношений каждый раз припечатывает к полу всем весом своей унылости и отсутствием оригинальности. После последнего хочется выть, плакать и бить посуду. Всё равно та лежит немытой неделями. 

— Гарри Ватсон, — смеётся Джим, отпуская мои волосы и довольно безрассудно позволяя им прилипнуть к моему покрытому испариной лбу. — И почему я раньше не интересовался твоей фамилией? 

— А что бы изменилось? Фамилия как фамилия, в телефонном справочнике Ватсонов ужас сколько, при виде пары страниц рассудка можно лишиться. 

— И у всех есть братец Джон? Храбрый Джон, верный Джон, добрый друг и серьёзный противник? 

Я оборачиваюсь. Джим пристально смотрит на меня сверху вниз. И наши встретившиеся взгляды — нашедшая на камень коса. 

— Привет, Джеймс Мориарти, — мой голос дрожит, как поплавок, и я вся наполнена гнетущим ожиданием следующего хода Джима. Блог Джона оказался хоть в чём-то полезен, ну надо же. 

— Давай напьёмся, м? — он нарочито лениво взъерошивает свою шевелюру и весьма стремительно покидает ванную, оставив дверь открытой. Призывно открытой. Выходи и поиграй с Джимом, деточка, это будет не больно. Вот Клэр, положим, умирать было легко и радостно. В подобный бред поверить сложно, но выйти мне всё равно придётся, поэтому ложная надежда на лёгкую смерть как нельзя кстати. 

Что бы я там себе не навыдумывала, но Джим действительно собирается пить. В качестве свидетелей — я и три бутылки. Он приглашающе кивает на стул, принесённый с кухни, и на стаканы, найденные там же. Пока Джон в один из своих прошлых визитов их не отмыл, я думала, что все оттенки серого на их стенках — задумка завода-изготовителя.

— Я ни разу не причинил тебе боль, — Джим разливает спиртное, и капли падают на стол, чтобы позже к ним мог прилипнуть сигаретный пепел, — и не собираюсь делать этого ни сейчас, ни завтра, ни потом. 

— Почему? 

Джим залпом выпивает содержимое своего стакана, а потом вскидывает на меня свои безумные глаза и невинно, как ангел, продавший нимб, крылья и арфу за пару доз, спрашивает:  
— У тебя есть стопки? 

Прелесть игры в «лесенку» в том, что заскучать не успеваешь. Сорок минут пролетают незаметно, а за ними ещё двадцать, и полчаса сверх этого. Джим в белой рубашке, расстёгнутой на пару верхних пуговиц, полулежит на моём диване, а я пытаюсь выжать остатки из второй бутылки.

— Оставь её, — говорит он абсолютно трезвым голосом, — открывай следующую. 

И я поворачиваю пробку против часовой стрелки. 

В половину пятого утра мы оба одновременно просыпаемся, чтобы продолжить алкогольный забег на длинную дистанцию, хотя что нам настоятельно требуется, так это горячий душ и чистая одежда, от которой бы не разило бурной пьяной ночью. И ещё было бы неплохо поспать в кровати для разнообразия. 

— Сестра Джона, — мурлычет Джим себе под нос, — старшая сестра доктора Ватсона, мисс Ватсон, мисс Гарриет Ватсон...

Я недоуменно смотрю на него, опрокидывая стопку, чей номер ещё три часа назад был трёхзначным, да и сейчас логично предположить, что за тысячу количество стопок не перевалило. 

— Короткий некрепкий сон — и алкоголь уже выветрился, — хмыкает Джим, приводя в порядок элементы смокинга, превратившегося в мятую тряпку, и не сводя с меня глаз. — Кофе? 

В чайник, чьи предшественники благополучно почили (короткое замыкание, аминь), наливается фильтрованная вода. Смышленую (толковее меня раза в четыре) насадку на кран купил Джон, рассчитывая на то, что однажды я возьмусь за ум, но мне даже в голову не пришло поменять картридж после года использования. 

— Кофе только растворимый, — Джим неслышно подходит ко мне со спины, и по законам жанра я должна что-нибудь уронить на пол. Сахарницу, что ли. Или полупустой пакет с прокисшим молоком. 

Его руки ложатся ко мне на предплечья, и холодная липкая кожа под его тёплыми пальцами пышет жаром, как первоклассная чугунная печь. 

— К чёрту кофе, — негромко произносит он. И сахарница всё-таки падает, задетая моей дрогнувшей рукой. 

— Нужно убрать... всё это, — обеспокоенно говорю я чашке, приготовленной для Джима, поскольку сам Джим меня не слышит. Вернее, я полагаю, что он не воспринимает мой голос, поскольку его прерывистое дыхание должно мешать даже его собственным мыслям. 

В безмолвии, со всякой покорностью, я разворачиваюсь к Джиму, повинуясь его прикосновениям. 

— Не будет вопросов, — говорит Джим, приподнимая мою юбку отнюдь не потными руками, наблюдая за моими эмоциями, щекоча мои нервы, — не будет пустых слов. Мы не такие, как прочие, и поэтому мы можем сделать всё безупречно, образцово. 

— Я тебя не хочу, — отвечаю ему я, смахивая набежавшие от предательства Джима слёзы, — мне это не требуется, и тебе ведь тоже. 

— Добавь, что я могу уйти, а ты никому ни слова не скажешь. Попроси убить тебя, но только не прикасаться к тебе, — Джим ловит испытываемые мною чувства и пытает их раскаленной докрасна правдой моих желаний. — Ты испытываешь себя на прочность, Гарри, но ты не из тех, чей дух силён. И плоть твоя... — он наклоняется к моим губам и проводит по ним языком — горизонтальный надрез, его ладонь интимно скользит между моими ногами — вертикальный разрез, — слаба. 

Юбка серой мышиной шкуркой падает к моим стопам, и я переступаю через неё. А заодно и через себя. Крест грехопадения уже нарисован, осталось его только раскрасить. 

Когда-то я хотела узнать, какой Джим внутри себя, но никогда не стремилась представить, каково это, когда он потрошит мой внутренний мир, ломая и сметая его, тем более, так, как он делает это сейчас. Это не похоже на праздничный фейерверк в день Гая Фокса, это не поток падающих с неба звёзд. Это пальцы, погрузившиеся в моё «я тебя не хочу», это его эрекция, это моё податливое тело, разрешающее поступать Джиму с ним так, как ему заблагорассудится, без презервативов и обещаний. 

Стоя голой возле окна, босыми ногами ощущая сквозняк, бегущий по полу, я допиваю текилу прямо из бутылки. Утренний туман безобразничает, пряча стены домов и крыши машин. Умиротворенность рассвета усыпляет, я ставлю бутылку на стол и на цыпочках возвращаюсь в спальню, где, укрывшись простыней, спит Джим. На правой половине кровати, положив руку под голову и плотно сжав губы. Я ложусь рядом и, игнорируя тошноту от всего выпитого и случившегося, засыпаю. 

Возвращение в реальный мир неприятно, но его скрашивает то, что и в спальне, и в квартире я явно одна. Звук захлопнувшейся входной двери, что меня разбудил, намного приятнее звонка будильника. Натянув старый вытянувшийся везде, где только можно, джемпер, я торопливо иду проверить свои догадки. И едва я распахиваю дверь, чтобы после сразу же запереться на все замки, как сталкиваюсь с Джоном. 

— Из твоей квартиры только что вышел мужчина, — недоумённо сообщает брат, вручая мне пакеты. Из «Теско», другого я и не ждала. И тут он замечает мой наряд, отчего его глаза округляются. И подозреваю, что дело не в самом джемпере, а в его длине и в укусах любви, раскиданных по моей коже в стиле Джексона Поллока. 

— Ты успел его разглядеть? — опасливо, как будто Джон — маленькая обезьянка с большой гранатой, спрашиваю я. 

— Нет, — Джон протискивается в прихожую, скидывает обувь и тут же принимается возмущённо сопеть, увидев бардак, царящий в гостиной. — А кто он? — со смутной заинтересованностью кричит мне Джон уже из кухни, пока я привожу мысли в порядок. 

Я вглядываюсь в полумрак лестничного проёма, в погасшую кнопку вызова лифта, и медленно, тщательно проговаривая слова, отвечаю: — Ты его не знаешь. 

А слово «честность» я когда-нибудь закрашу чёрным во всех книгах и словарях.


End file.
